


The Missing One

by Meodu



Series: Sanctuary (Developing Paragraphs) BvS《安身之所》隨寫片段 [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, SuperBat, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meodu/pseuds/Meodu
Summary: BvS後續設定。私設注意。OOC注意。2017年8月CWT46無料釋出。





	The Missing One

凱‧艾爾破土而出，重見天日的超人選擇銷聲匿跡。

_**什麼也別做，**_他的母親曾經指引他一個新的方向，而此刻的他也確實不清楚自己還能夠做些什麼、還該不該繼續做那些他曾經堅持的事。畢竟，這一次，他已經連累了所有他深愛的人──露薏絲、瑪莎──而他恐怕自己再禁不起同樣的考驗和威脅。所以，他只是在父親的墳前平躺、安靜地仰望堪薩斯這片永遠讓他懷念的璀璨星空，直到晨曦乍現。他沐浴在晨光之中，用逐漸復甦的超級聽力專注地聆聽瑪莎起床梳洗、在廚房準備早餐的一連串聲響。那隻一直以來都陪伴著肯特一家人的年邁忠犬圍繞在瑪莎的腳邊轉圈、在聞到食物的香氣時頗有精神地吠叫。家裡一切如常。

_**早安，媽。**_他在心底默念。

他深吸一口氣，坐起身，若有所思地看著那個原本埋葬了自己的深坑，瞇起眼，開始動手收拾自己在幾個小時之前的深夜裡意外製造出的一片狼藉。隨後，他便隱身進高聳的玉米田。

凱‧艾爾在玉米田中央的一處空地盤腿而坐，閉著眼曬太陽，同時試著更加仔細地去感受自己身體的變化──甦醒過後，他總感覺到一股莫名的不適感。腦袋昏沉、四肢乏力，聽起來很像人們常說的「宿醉症狀」。雖然他從未能真正體驗那些沉迷酒精所帶來的快感和後果，但從文字描述來看，他目前的狀況與之相去不遠。

這感覺實在有點詭異，凱‧艾爾嘆了口氣。他並不習慣自己如此虛弱的狀態。倒不是說曾經刀槍不入的他此刻弱不禁風到會輕易地被地球人撂倒，他想他還不至於淪落到那種慘況，但此刻這種病懨懨的感覺他是真的很久沒有體會過了。喬納森和瑪莎告訴過他，在他的身體尚未適應地球的環境之前，他曾經是個體弱多病的嬰兒，他對此僅依稀保有一些模糊的印象。脫離嬰兒時期之後，他就再也沒有嘗過病痛的滋味。這種感覺對他而言真的相當陌生，他皺起眉頭，卻壓不下心中隱隱的忐忑不安。

隱身於茂密的玉米田地之中，四顧無人，他卻也不知道自己接下來究竟該向何人求助──有什麼人真的願意、並且有足夠的能力來幫助他呢？如果連太陽都無法使他完全復原，瑪莎和露薏絲想必也是束手無策吧。況且，他還拿不定主意，到底該不該再去聯繫他們──他是真的怕了。在這一切之後，重新回顧那一個驚悚的夜晚、回想起毀滅日和氪石帶來的疼痛、去審視雷克斯‧路瑟精心策畫的可怕陰謀……他無法不對這一切產生恐懼。

_**恐懼。**_曾經有一個人類這麼對他說，而他確實在那一個晚上體會到了前所未有的恐慌。

稍後，他回過神來，察覺瑪莎的身邊逗留著一小群陌生人。起初他以為這是某種不懷好意的刺探，後來他發現這是某個人用心良苦的安排──布魯斯•韋恩。那位隱身高譚市的黑暗騎士。

那個舉著氪石長毛劃破他的臉頰的人類，那個信守承諾代替他拯救了瑪莎的人類，那個對他的母親自稱是他的朋友的人類。那個曾把他踩在腳下，之後又與他並肩、陪他共赴戰場，強悍到不可思議的人類。

一股陌生又熟悉的安定感油然而生。他想起那一晚，自己和蝙蝠俠最終握手言和、之後攜手合作的一幕幕畫面在他的腦海裡回放。他想起那個人曾經對他的母親這樣說──

_ **我是你兒子的朋友。** _

轉瞬之間，他突然無比清晰地知道自己的下一步該何去何從──高譚。去高譚市。他要去見那個人，向他說那些來不及說的話。

_ **我也很高興認識你，布魯斯。** _

庸俗的開場白，或許。但他真的很高興。那份悸動，在經歷了一場死亡的安眠之後，依然鮮明雀躍，煨暖了他胸口那個曾經冰冷的空洞。

**********

布魯斯‧韋恩在與毀滅日的大戰過後開始著手研究氪星人的相關資料，仔細地審閱那些他從雷克斯‧路瑟的電腦裡竊取到的資料，以及他之後又從阿曼達‧華勒的手上交換來的訊息。

而當他時意識到「埋葬一個以太陽光作為能量的氪星人」是一件多麼愚蠢至極的行為時，一切都為時已晚。在堪薩斯小鎮的墓園裡迎接連夜盜墓掘墳的蝙蝠俠的是一座早已空無一物的殘破木棺。他曾親眼看著那個人被下葬，如今，三尺之下，本該在其中安睡的鋼鐵之軀卻被雜草、土壤和毀損的木棺殘骸所取代。

他遲了一步。又一次。總是晚一步。

灰頭土臉的黑暗騎士握緊拳頭，半晌，默默地爬出自己連夜掘出的深坑，重新把墓園恢復原狀。至少他得確保那位尊敬的瑪莎‧肯特女士不會在下一次前來墓園悼念獻花時，驚覺愛子被人挖了墳。

_**瑪莎。**_黑暗騎士困惑地想，他甚至沒有去探望他的母親？

布魯斯請託阿爾弗雷德暗中安排了針對肯特夫人的嚴密保安，將這位養育了氪星和地球共同希望的偉大母親保護得滴水不漏。如果死而復生的克拉克•肯特曾經前來探望過瑪莎，他不可能不留下任何一點蛛絲馬跡，然而，這座堪薩斯的小鎮近日風平浪靜，保安人員並未回報任何異常──除了那座他才剛挖空又回填的墓穴。

為什麼那個人沒有去探望瑪莎？在那一夜大戰過後，他最終還沒能夠親眼確認母親的安危，就不甘地闔上了雙眼，而這該是他闔眼前最放不下的牽掛。

布魯斯•韋恩將永遠不會知道，他已經被重獲新生的凱‧艾爾以超級聽力日夜監聽了一段時日，包括他盜墓的全程。

_**噢、布魯斯……**_凱‧艾爾無聲地嘆息，只覺得好氣又好笑。他已經見識過這個實事求是的男人認真起來行事會有多麼誇張──只因為那句「會不會流血」，之後就非得在他的臉上弄出一道血痕──但這依然讓他開了眼界。_**盜墓欸，布魯斯，你居然真的掘了一個「朋友」的墳？**_

**********

在正義聯盟與荒原狼的大戰落幕之後，阿爾弗雷德邀請了這位在最危急的時刻及時出手的氪星人留在韋恩家的湖邊別墅，與韋恩家的主人共進晚餐。

「待客之道，老爺，待客之道。」老管家一邊擺放餐具一邊喃喃念道：「這位可是您曾經辜負過的救命恩人。」

韋恩先生抿起嘴唇、收緊下巴，再無異議。

──噢，拉奧啊，這個男人剛才是不是偷偷地咬了下嘴唇了？凱‧艾爾覺得自己的腦袋裡有根弦應聲斷裂。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 當初在SDCC的最新預告的加持之下，總算是生出這次的無料啦！接續之前的A Random Night，是一個等著被官方打臉的BvS後續故事（笑）


End file.
